


Porthos for Buckeye01

by lluviayui



Series: Part 3 of the Double Trouble series [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviayui/pseuds/lluviayui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok here is a drawing of Porthos in one of the scenes from the awesome story "Promises to keep" where he is being tortured with a whip by those maniacs!! This is how I kind of visualized it.. Hopefully you all like it and also you Buckeye01!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porthos for Buckeye01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckeye01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/q3S6KVK)


End file.
